FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an adapter assembly for attaching an electrical plug of one type to electrical equipment having a receptacle of a different type, such as, for example, adapting a member of the ITT Cannon.RTM. DL-series Zero Insertion Force plug/receptacle family or its equivalent (e.g., the AMP.RTM. model M-ZIF-series plug/receptacle family), to a high-density micro-coaxial receptacle/plug for use in connecting peripheral devices to ultrasound imaging systems, or otherwise making connections within peripheral devices or imaging systems in medical ultrasound applications.